


Last Night on Earth

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandon All Hope, Barebacking, Comfort Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just might be their last night on Earth. What better way for Jo to spend it than by crawling into Sam's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and takes place during Abandon All Hope.

Sam heard his door squeak and dug his hand under his pillow instinctively. He was sleeping in a small bedroom in Bobby's house; Ellen and Jo were across the hall and Dean was sleeping on the couch after refusing to share a king-sized bed with his brother. It wasn't normal for people to sneak in on Sam when he was sleeping by himself.

His hand wrapped around the handle of a knife, Ruby's knife, and he relaxed his breathing to the point where he could no longer hear it. Footsteps came closer to his bed, light and purposely stealthy, and the tendons in Sam's arm stood out, ready to lurch forward and hurt someone.

"Sam."

The soft, feminine whisper filled the unnaturally quiet room and Sam released his breath in a heavy sigh. He let go of Ruby's knife and pulled himself up in the bed, facing his intruder.

"What are you doing sneaking around, Jo? I almost thought you were a demon."

"I don't think demons would have the courtesy to be so quiet," she said back, voice only slightly louder. Even through the darkness Sam could see a smile tug at her lips.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, sitting up further. The blanket fell away, revealing his bare chest, but he couldn't be bothered to care - not when something could be wrong with Jo. 

Instead of answering, the young hunter took three small steps forward and slipped under the covers next to Sam. She placed a warm hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed, cuddling up to his shoulder. Sam ran his fingertips up and down her arm instinctively; it seemed normal on a night like this to comfort a friend.

"Do you think we'll all survive tomorrow? I mean, killing the Devil isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Of course we'll survive." Sam's voice shook slightly and betrayed his fear. 

"But say we don't. Say this is our last night on Earth..."

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle that shook the mattress. "Quoting Dean now?"

"Don't tell him," she laughed. "It'll go to his head." Her palms were pressed flat against his chest, a constant radiating heat that only flared when she pressed her palm down over his nipple purposefully. 

"Jo-"

"Shh. Last night on Earth, remember?" She pulled herself up on one elbow and leaned over Sam, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Her lips were so small compared to Sam's, so easy for him to claim as he responded to the kiss, parting his lips a fracture to breath in the taste of toothpaste and a hint of something that was distinctly Jo. Jo threw a leg over Sam's waist and half pulled herself on top of him to deepen the kiss. He could feel her small breasts through her thin white tank top, braless and warm. Her leg tightened against him, brushing over his member, and Sam moaned quietly against her lips.

"Jo..." His hand came up to cup the back of her head, fingers threaded in her hair to pull her forward harder. Their lips parted and Jo took control, pushing her tongue against his, nipping at his bottom lip when she wanted more. Sam slowly stroked a hand over her bare thigh, just now realizing that she wasn't wearing pants - a small pair of panties was the only thing stopping his hand from touching bare skin as he pressed his hand between her legs. Jo gasped, spreading her legs wider; Sam gripped below her knee and rolled them over, pressing Jo into the mattress. His body covered hers completely. He held himself up slightly to keep most of his weight off her, pleased by the way she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips started to grind forward slowly and Sam wished his boxers weren't getting in the way.

"Fuck, you're so _hard_!" Jo arched her hips into his and moaned as the length of his cock glided over her clit through her panties. Sam moaned against her neck, kissing his way down. 

Her top had to go. He made quick work of the flimsy material, pulling it over Jo's outstretched arms. When it was discarded on the floor Jo twisted her fingers in Sam's hair. He leaned down far enough to kiss around her right breast, underneath, on the sides, every spot that was neglected far too often. His kisses remained feather light until he got to her nipple. His tongue darted out, licked over the hardened skin, and knew the hard tug on his hair was a sign of pleasure. He moved over to the left breast and gave it the same thorough treatment. If this really was their last night on Earth it was gonna be good.

"Sam, please..." Jo pushed against the top of his head and Sam flashed a cat-like smile, knowing exactly what she was asking for. 

He trailed kisses down along her stomach and felt her skin flutter in response, felt the sharp pull of muscles when he pressed his lips between her hipbones at the lining of her underwear. Her panting filled the air; Sam was sure it was too loud but he didn't care. If Ellen broke the door down and demanded to know who was violating his daughter at least Sam knew it'd be a quick death. 

He kissed along her panty line, fingers splayed against her thighs. Jo spread her legs without needing prompting and Sam stilled, momentarily paralyzed by the sudden smell of her arousal so close to his face. Sam was a sucker for giving girls oral, loved the way they smelled and tasted, loved how they mewled with pleasure and clawed at the sheets like their life depended on it. It had been too long since he'd pleased a woman this way.

Sam bit the top of her panties and dragged them down her thighs, pulling them the rest of the way off with his hands. Jo helped him kick them to the floor before her hands were back in his hair, pushing his head down. Sam gently gripped her hands and held them against the mattress. He wanted to be entirely in charge of pleasing her. 

Sam's eyes were adjusted enough to the darkness that he could faintly see the glistening of her pussy. He rested his lips against the spot right above her clit and kept them there until Jo started to squirm.

"Sam, this could be the la-last night of our lives and you're teasing me?"

"Don't pretend you aren't enjoying this," Sam smirked against her skin. He opened his mouth just enough to feel her clit rub against his bottom lip. She arched into the touch but Sam pushed her stomach down against the mattress. He held her there, hot breath teasing her skin, bottom lip teasing her clit, before he dragged his lips down and captured the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips.

"Fuck!" Jo gasped as softly as possible; even so, it sounded like a loud gust of wind in the quiet room, like something the whole house could hear. She let her knee fall sideways against the bed as Sam licked at her clit, a steady pressure that was too much and not enough at the same time. Sam took a deep breath through his nose, the scent of her wetness filling his nose, and that was all it took to get him to lick along the length of her pussy, from her clit to her hole and down further.

"Oh god, Sam, what are you-"

She broke off with a shocked gasp as Sam licked over the tight ring of muscles against her ass. He knew this was something most women never felt; either their men were too squeamish to try it or they were too self-conscious to let a man try it, but Sam wanted Jo to experience as much as possible tonight. He licked back up to her pussy, circled her hole, and then moved down again, doing the same thing against her ass. Jo seemed torn between pulling her legs closed from the newness of the situation and pulling them as wide as she could. In the end she yanked her hands out of Sam's grasp, grabbed under her knees and pulled her legs up against her chest, giving him ample room to taste her.

Sam didn't go any further than running his tongue along the rim of her ass; he had no intention of pushing anything more in that department tonight. Instead he let his tongue explore her folds, zigzagging over her lips, circling her clit, before he pushed his tongue right inside her pussy. Her body shuddered against his face and she pulled his head back by his hair.

"Sam, let me- please, let me..." Her eyes were blown huge with lust as she attempted to collect her thoughts. Sam was being pulled up the length of her body in seconds and she kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his tongue. She pushed him back against the bed and straddled his hips. Her hands explored his chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples, and Jesus, he never expected those to be so sensitive!

"I wanna taste you," she said softly. 

Sam was momentarily distracted by how beautiful she was. Her small frame completely naked, small breasts and rounded hips silhouetted beautifully by the small stream of light coming through the window, blonde hair waving out and grazing the tops of her breasts; her legs spread over his body, chest heaving from lust, was such a sight to see. Sam could imagine seeing this more often, spending more nights exploring her body, teaching her new things about herself, letting her discover new things about him. 

"I don't..." He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. "I don't think that's the best idea. I'm kind of close already." He didn't look the faintest bit embarrassed by that, and Jo was glad; a man who wasn't embarrassed by what her body did to him was a good man.

"That's okay," she smiled as she crawled down his body, fingers on the waistband of his boxers. "If you come now I'm sure we can think of a thing or two to do while you get hard again."

Sam shivered at the thought of staying here all night, coming over and over again, making Jo clench around his body countless times. 

"Just a little taste," she purred. Jo pulled his boxers down around his ankles and watched his cock spring free with a look that made Sam laugh.

"Having second thoughts about sucking me off?" 

Jo blushed, staring at him through her eyelashes. "Of course not. Just...wasn't expecting to be sucking off the Hulk."

Sam covered his mouth before a sharp bark of laughter burst from his chest. Jo poked him in the side.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You don't have to, Jo," Sam said sympathetically. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd faced trouble like this because of his size; the fact that he preferred petite women didn't make an active sex life easy.

"Lucky for you I've got a bit of a size kink." Jo gripped his cock, causing his head to snap back against the pillow as a rumble left his throat. Her hand felt so small wrapped around him but so warm, so perfect.

"God, Sam," she breathed, stroking the length of his cock, mesmerized by the veins in his shaft that stood out against her hand. She leaned forward and licked the head, smiling as Sam let out a breathy moan. She tongued his slit before wrapping her lips around the head and taking him down a few inches. Her cheeks hurt a little; she didn't have a big mouth to begin with and Sam wasn't exactly a small guy. Still, she let her mouth get used to the feeling of being stretched like this around Sam's cock, let her tongue work over the muscles and veins, before she was able to bob her head. 

"Jesus Christ, Jo! Feels so good..."

Jo took half his cock down, using her hand to jerk the part she couldn't fit. In less than a minute Sam was pressing his ass against the bed to stop him from pushing up into the heat of her mouth. Jo figured it was time his cock had something hot and tight wrapped around it completely. She pulled off his cock with a last lick to the slit, licking up precome, before she climbed back up his hips. 

Sam was the one pulling her in for a kiss this time as he kicked his boxers off. Jo licked his bottom lip, her breasts tickling his chest. She positioned the length of his dick across her pussy so she could grind slowly against it, feel it rubbing all over her vulva. Sam groaned into her lips, grabbed her hips and guided her faster along his shaft. He reached down and sank one finger into her moist heat, not stopping until his finger was deep in her pussy.

"Shit, Sam! Gonna make me come before we even start, fuck." Jo's head fell to his neck and she gasped loud against his sweat-coated skin. 

"Sorry, I know you just want to go right for it-"

" _Yes_ ," she groaned, rolling her hips. 

"-but I don't want to hurt you. Three fingers and we'll do this, okay?"

A small, irritated noise left her mouth, causing Sam to chuckle, but she nodded nonetheless; Sam took that as a sign to continue, and so he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. His head was swimming at the tight grip of her walls around just one finger; if she could take his cock this was going to be one hell of a night. 

"Another," she demanded, her nails digging into his shoulders. Sam's cock jerked against her wet folds, the pain only making him harder, and sunk another finger in without argument. There was hardly any resistance, just a wet noise as his fingers sunk inside her and pulled out, as he scissored them inside her tight hole, trying to open her up quickly and painlessly. 

"Oh god, please Sam, it's not enough!" Jo bit his shoulder. 

"Okay, okay," Sam said, dizzy from his own arousal. "Just one more, Jo."

He pulled his fingers out slowly, spreading them wide on the way out. Jo let out a soft cry as a third finger joined the other two. She felt too full after so long without sex, like she was being stretched as far as her body would go, but it still wasn't enough. She needed to connect; she needed his body inside hers.

Jo pushed herself up, stopped halfway to shudder and clench around Sam's fingers as the tips pressed against her g-spot. She was coming around his fingers before she knew what was happening, throwing her head back and fucking her hips through her orgasm.

"Oh my god, _fuck_!" Her body was shaking but she didn't stop. She grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him fingers out, lined his cock up with her entrance, and was about to sink down when Sam caught her by the hips and held her still.

"Condom," he said quickly.

"Pill," Jo shot back. Sam seemed to hesitate for a second before he decided that if either of them had anything they loved each other enough to be honest and tell each other. He figured they had nothing to worry about.

"Alright." He let her hips go and she slammed down on his cock. Sam shouted into the darkness, too lost in the heat of her pussy squeezing around him to remember that there were other people in the house.

"Oh wow, holy shit, holy shit..."

Jo held completely still, face screwed up in pain. Sam pulled him body up carefully and wrapped his arms around her back so he could dig his fingers into her muscles, relieve some of the tension. She melted into the feeling of his hands on her back, allowing the muscles in her pussy to relax and open up for him. Sam was huge, but somehow Jo still thought she could take him painlessly. Stupid decision, but worth it. Even with the pain she felt satisfied to have him inside her. 

"Are you okay?" Sam's eyebrows pulled together in that puppy-dog concerned way of his and Jo laughed, breathless, and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm perfect," She smiled back.

"Yes you are," Sam breathed. He held her body close and let her control the speed. Slowly she started to rise off his cock, feeling every inch of his length dragging along her walls, before seating herself again. She started to speed up, gripping his shoulders so she could bounce on his cock fast and hard.

Sam grit his teeth, a motion that was not lost to Jo, and she slowed down a little.

"Everything okay?"

Sam nodded, finally blushing. "I told you I was close before."

"Oh, are you going to-"

"Lean back."

Jo didn't ask questions, just put her hands behind her on the mattress and leaned her body back. It was harder for her to bounce from the angle but Sam helped out, thrusting up into her tight cunt, the sound of their skin against each other covered in Jo's juices filling the air. Jo jerked and screamed as the angle allowed Sam to hit her g-spot on every thrust. Two fingers pressed against her clit and rubbed quickly, Sam grunting from trying to hold off his orgasm. Jo didn't want him to hold back, though.

"Sam, come inside me."

Sam's hips snapped forward as a guttural noise ripped from his throat. Jo kept bouncing on his cock and he spilled inside her; she'd never gone bare with a guy, never felt hot cum filling her pussy, and she wasn't wrong about what it would do to her. Her body seized up, her pussy clenching tight around Sam's cock, and she trapped Sam's fingers against her body as she shouted her own orgasm out.

"Sam, oh my god, _Sam_..."

Sam pulled her into his arms and back against the mattress. They lay there all over each other, too hot, skin too sticky with sweat, trying to catch their breath. Jo pulled her leg back off Sam's waist and his softening cock slipped out of her. She could feel his cum dripping out of her body and sent a silent apology Bobby's way for the state these sheets would be in tomorrow.

"That was...." Sam started, shaking his head, dazed.

"Yeah," Jo smiled. She let her fingers play over his chest, rested her palm against his heart and felt it beating.

"We're gonna be fine tomorrow, Jo." 

Jo smiled; he must have guessed what she was thinking about.

"I really hope you're right, Sam. And if we don't...well, I'm glad I spent my last night on Earth in your arms."


End file.
